O Ron Presta Atenção
by violet snicket
Summary: short fic. ron e mione, the good ship. bem fofa.. comentem... parceria entre violet snicket e clara s. lupin eba!


Disclaimer: até parece...

N/As: olá.. short escrita por mim e pela maravilhosa, divina e única Clara S. Lupin (rsrsrsrs)... bom, comentem, se gostarem a gente escreve mais... bjs violet snicket

(procurem pelas nossas outras fics por ai..)

O Ron Presta Atenção 

Era um dia chuvoso em Londres, o céu estava nublado e escuro. As pessoas agasalhadas andavam procurando se esconder da chuva e estavam tão absortas que nem notavam um par de cabelos ruivos, que estranhamente não se molhava, e cujos rostos em nada refletiam a tristeza do dia.

- Mas tem que ser perfeito! Você tem certeza de que vai ser perfeito?

- Tenho, Ron, tenho, eu já disse! É uma loja ótima, o Harry comprou meus brincos lá...Você vai encontrar exatamente o que precisa! - Gina não disfarçava a empolgação.

- Mas eu quero que seja perfeito! Mais que perfeito! Olha lá, hein? - os olhos de Ron brilhavam de ansiedade.

Os dois caminharam rapidamente por Londres, até chegarem a uma pequena e bem iluminada loja, localizada em uma esquina pouco movimentada da cidade. Gina abriu a porta e um barulhinho de sino se fez ouvir, enquanto a ruiva entrava.

- RONALD WEASLEY! - Gina berrou enquanto o irmão saía correndo.

Ela alcançou o irmão bem a tempo de evitar que ele fosse atropelado por uma senhora com um carrinho de supermercado.

- O que é que você pensa que está fazendo? - Gina perguntou furiosa.

- Fugindo? - Ron respondeu de forma irônica.

- Como assim fugindo? - Gina interrogou - Você não está com medo da Hermione, está?

- Não... é que.. é... tá, bom.. tô com medo do que ela vai dizer, ela com certeza vai odiar o anel, eu não sirvo para nada, quando eu fizer o pedido ela vai simplesmente rir na minha cara, e eu... - Ron olhou incrédulo para Gina que dava gargalhadas - Gina, esse não é o momento!

- Ah, Ron! É que você é hilário! A Hermione não vai rir, ela vai adorar o pedido, e com certeza amar o anel, porque eu estou aqui para te ajudar a escolher.

- Hahaha, muito engraçado! Eu só te chamei aqui porque.. porque.. ah, droga, eu admito, eu preciso da sua ajuda, você é minha irmã preferida e vai ajudar seu irmãozinho querido, não? - Ron encarou a irmã, suplicante.

- Ah, Ron, isso eu já sabia. Mas ouvir você dizer me deixa bem mais feliz. E sou sua única irmã, tenho que ser a preferida - Gina revira os olhos - Olha, mano, deixa eu te dizer umas coisinhas: só você, Ron, é que ainda não se convenceu de que a Mione é louca por você, desde de Hogwarts! Realmente, por quê, eu não sei...brincadeirinha – arrematou Gina ao reparar o olhar assassino do irmão - Vai dar tudo certo Ron...não é isso que você quer?

- É...o presente de aniversário perfeito...- Ron se apruma e agarra a mão de Gina, puxando a irmã de volta para a loja.

A vendedora da joalheria olha espantada as duas figuras com cabelos escandalosamente vermelho que entram feito um furacão na loja, fazendo o sininho da porta balançar alegremente.

- Em que posso estar ajudando? - pergunta a vendedora com seu melhor sorriso falso.

- Bom, é que... - Ron começa a falar mas é interrompido por Gina.

- Nós queríamos estar olhando os anéis de noivado - ela diz de forma irônica.

A vendedora examina Ron de cima em baixo. Aparentemente satisfeita com o resultado da análise, ela abre o mostruário da loja.

-Uau! - Gina coloca as mãos sobre os olhos, rindo - Fiquei até ofuscada!

Ron sorri satisfeito e se inclina sobre os anéis, estudando cada um atentamente.

- Que tal esse? - sugere a vendedora, apontando uma anel com um diamante obscenamente grande.

- Não sei...- responde o ruivo, olhando duvidoso para a jóia - A mãozinha da Mione é tão delicada... - Ron sorri - Tão branquinha, macia...

- Humhummm - pigarreia Gina, rindo do irmão - E esse? – pergunta, indicando um anel mais discreto.

- Sem personalidade - responde Ron - A Mione é forte, inteligente, meiga...

- Tá, eu já sei tudo o que a Mione é - disse Gina impaciente - Agora vamos nos concentrar na tarefa de procurar um que reflita...

- Eureca! - grita Ron interrompendo Gina.

- Ron, você me deu um susto! O que foi? Parece que...

- Gina, dá pra parar! Eu achei o anel, olha ele é perfeito...

A ruiva olhou para a mão de Ron e viu o anel. Era de ouro branco, mas com diamantes de um tom rosa clarinho formando uma flor. Ela achou o anel realmente muito bonito, mas não teve tanta certeza de que se tratava de um bom anel de noivado.

- Ron, você tem certeza? O anel é muito bonito, mas...

- Você não entende Gina! – Ron interrompeu a irmã novamente - Essa flor é a preferida da mione, miossetes, ou algo assim. Tem também uma história por trás. É perfeito pra ela.

- Hã? Boiei – Gina olhou do irmão para o anel, sem entender.

- Acho que o senhor está enganado – cortou a vendedora – o nome dessa flor é Miosótis, também conhecida como "não-te-esqueças-de-mim".

- Isso! – exclamou Ron - o negócio Gina, é que ela leu essa história num livro, em que havia um baile e todas as moças deviam usar flores para se enfeitar...aí uma delas não conseguiu arranjar nenhuma flor, porque tinham depenado o jardim da casa onde a festa ia se realizar...só sobraram esses miossetes...

- Miosótis - ajudou a vendedora, interessada na história.

- para ela, esquecidos num cantinho do jardim, sem que ninguém tivesse reparado neles – Ron continuou, sem se abalar – mas ela ficou tão linda, tão linda que o lord do castelo se apaixonou e casou com ela...

- Ai - Gina e a vendedora suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

- Então, é perfeito, assim como a Mione...sempre escondida, num cantinho da biblioteca...mas tão linda... - Ron concluiu.

- Ron, esse é você mesmo? - indagou Gina - tá fofo demais! Isso não é normal...

O irmão olhou feio para Gina, enquanto a vendedora dizia, um pouco alto demais:

- Eu queria um desses para mim!

- Que? - exclamaram os ruivos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahn? Nada não, de... desculpe. Vai levar senhor?

- Ah, sim. Vou. - respondeu Ron desconfiado.

Em cinco minutos a compra estava feita e o anel no bolso interno do casaco de Ron. Os dois irmãos saíram da loja, Ron assobiando uma canção. Gina estacou de repente e abraçou o irmão.

- Quê!

- Ah, Ron, eu estou tão feliz...você vai ser tão feliz! Você e a Mione merecem! Depois de tudo que vocês passaram...

- Que isso Gina? Você tá louca? Desde quando você me abraça?

- Desde que você deixou de ser um estúpido e passou a enxergar o que estava na sua frente.. ah, e também quando você parou de me perturbar por causa da minha vida amorosa - Gina disse sorrindo.

- Mas isso é só porque a sua vida amorosa envolve meu melhor amigo, e eu sei que ele é uma pessoa legal, mas ainda assim, ele te machuca, eu o machuco de volta...

- Dã...Ron, você não é mais aquele bocó...você aprendeu a valorizar a Mione...presta atenção no que ela gosta, no que é importante para ela...aprendeu a me respeitar...você é um grande amigo – Gina sorri para o irmão.

Ron pára, e olha para gina. Dá um de seus famosos sorrisos, e belisca sua bochecha, dizendo:

- Meu bebezinho!

Os dois caem na gargalhada, e Gina mostra a língua para Ron.

- Não, sério, você é minha irmãzinha, é natural a gente brigar, mas você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo, para tudo... - ele diz sorrindo e ela sorri de volta - especialmente se for para colocar o Harry no lugar dele.

Gina olha para o irmão furiosa, e ele sai correndo, pela chuva (sem se molhar) com ela atrás, como duas crianças novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina entra correndo no quarto de Ron.

- Ron, você ainda não está pronto? A Mione chegou, com o pai e a mãe!

- Isso... quê? Como assim eles já chegaram? Ainda são... - Ron olha para a irmã desconcertado.

- É, "ainda são" 19 horas - disse Gina sarcástica - você ainda não aprendeu a olhar o relógio Ron?

- Ahhhhh! Eu ainda não estou pronto! Gina, eu não sei o que dizer! Eu vou estragar tudo! A Mione estava contando os dias para esse aniversário, e eu...

- Ron, calma! Não tem como você estragar tudo. Por um motivo que eu ainda não sei, a Mione te ama.. e vai adorar a surpresa.

Gina faz um movimento rápido com a varinha, a camisa de Ron se ajeita dentro da calça e os sapatos quase o atropelam na hora de entrar nos seus pés.

- Você está prontinho, mano - diz Gina com um sorriso brilhante.

Ron olha para seu reflexo no espelho, e pensa: É agora ou nunca! A Gina tem que estar certa.. tem que dar certo.

Quando Ron se vira, Gina olha para ele e diz:

- Vai dar certo, Ron.

Ron a olha assustado enquanto ela sai pela porta.

- Como você sabia?...

Ron desce as escadas, nervoso. Do lado de fora da casa muitas bolas coloridas e risadas dos convidados para a festa. Harry acena para Ron, que respira fundo, anda decidido até Hermione e diz:

- Oi Sr. Granger, oi Sra. Granger. Posso roubar a Mione um instantinho? - sem esperar resposta, Ron agarra a namorada pela mão e dispara casa adentro.

Gina ri e cochicha alguma coisa no ouvido de Harry, que arregala os olhos.

De uma das janelas Hermione percebe uma rodinha se formando em volta de Gina. Curiosa, tenta parar a corrida maluca de Ron.

- Mas Ron, o aniversário...puxa, eu esperei tanto por esse aniversário, vamos descer vai? - Mione olha a decoração que ela se esforçou tanto para fazer mas Ron parece que não escuta e continua subindo.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, se você não falar comigo agora eu juro que te jogo uma azaração!

Isso faz Ron parar. Ele olha para ela, dá um de seus sorrisos, a beija e diz, confiante:

- Você não faria isso! Agora vem.

Hermione ficou meio desconcertada, mas depois de olhar nos olhos de Ron ela acataria tudo...

Eles chegaram no quarto em silêncio. Ron virou e olhou para Hermione, nervoso. Ela tinha uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Mione, olha...eu...eu - Ron se ajoelha na frente da namorada.

Hermione arregala os olhos. O ruivo segura sua mão, e percebe que ela está tremendo.

- Mione, eu não sei como começar...eu te amei desde o primeiro instante...mesmo quando eu não te conhecia eu acho que já te amava, porque se meu coração não fosse seu, acho que não poderia ser de mais ninguém...

Hermione já estava com os olhos cheios d'água, mas Ron continuou.

- Eu quero ter uma visa com você, ter uma família, e saber q você é minha para sempre. Eu te amo. Quer me dar o melhor presente de aniversário de todos? Casa comigo - Ron não fez um questionamento, foi mais uma afirmação.

E Hermione Granger pela primeira vez se sentiu totalmente à vontade para seguir uma ordem de quem quer que fosse. Olhando nos olhos do ruivo, ela disse:

- Sim. Eu quero te dar sempre os melhores presentes... eu te amo.

Ron pegou uma caixinha que estava no bolso da sua calça e estendeu sorridente para Hermione. Ela abriu a caixinha e viu sobre o veludo o anel de noivado mais lindo que ela poderia sonhar.

- "Não-te-esqueças-de-mim..." - falou com a voz emocionada - Você lembrou da história! Eu achei que você não estava nem ouvindo quando eu contei...

- Claro que eu lembrei - falou Ron – eu sempre ouço o que você diz.

Hermione balançou a cabeça meio rindo da cara-de-pau de Ron.

- E a nossa história Mione, se chama "não te esqueças-de-mim...porque eu nunca te esquecerei" - completou o ruivo, mostrando à noiva a inscrição do anel.

Hermione simplesmente olhou do anel para os olhos de Ron. Aquele azul que a fazia se perder. Sem hesitar aproximou-se e encostou os lábios nos dele. Os dois se beijaram como se fosse a primeira vez, até que Hermione interrompeu o beijo.

- Vamos Ron...agora você tem que pedir a minha mão ao meu pai.

Ron olhou para a noiva e ficou meio verde, naquele tom "eu tenho mesmo é?"

- Sim você tem - Hermione disse sorrindo, sabendo o que se passava na cabeça do ruivo.

- Por você, com certeza - Ron respirou fundo, segurou na mão de Mione (para ganhar coragem) e abriu a porta do quarto.

Os dois desceram as escadas e se dirigiram para o quintal, onde a família Weasley e Granger estavam reunidas. Todo o burburinho da festa acabou quando eles apareceram. Fez-se silêncio total. Todos os olhares se dirigiram para um lugar: a mão de Hermione.

Com a visão de um brilhante, todas as mulheres suspiraram e correram para o casal. Ron dá um passo atrás, assustado, mas é só olhar para Gina que entende tudo.

- Dedo-duro! - Ron reclama para a irmã, mas tem um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Gina finge que nem é com ela. Mas Ron está preocupado com outra coisa. A "conversa" com o Sr. Granger. Ele olha para os lados procurando, e não é muito difícil achar um homem meio vermelho e com cara de bravo, que se destaca no quintal. Ron suspira e vai em frente.

- Então, Sr. Granger...eu...hum...queria pedir...pedir a mão da Mione em casamento...

- Tarde demais para isso, você não acha rapaz? O anel já está no dedo da minha filha! - o Sr. Granger olha carrancudo para Mione, que está sendo abraçada por Gina e pela Sra Weasley. Inesperadamente ele sorri.

- Eu sempre soube que você faria isso Ron...está na cara o quanto você ama a minha menina...e o quanto ela te ama também...ela é uma pessoa mais alegre do seu lado...

Ron respira aliviado e estende a mão para o Sr. Granger.

- Mas se você magoar o meu bebê...saiba que os trouxas conhecem técnicas de tortura muito eficazes...e eu sou um dentista, não se esqueça - concluiu o sogro de Ron, numa ameaça amigável.

The end...

Comentem...


End file.
